


Stormy Weather

by softpeppermintwings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeppermintwings/pseuds/softpeppermintwings
Summary: You aren't necessarily afraid of thunderstorms, but Minhyuk's presence does make it easier to get through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Mint here! It's exciting that I'm posting my first work on here! Wow! I would like to take a moment to thank my lovely tumblr friend for advising me to do this. I tried to make this gender neutral as well as extra fluffy. I'm open to critique and suggestions, so have at it! Please take good care of me. Thank you~~

You jumped as a roll of thunder rumbled through your living room, shaking you from the movie you were watching. You figured it was that time of year, considering how warm it was tonight. You parents were both away celebrating their 25th anniversary, so you were home alone. The weather forecast had stated this morning that there was only a slight chance of thunderstorms. Key word being: slight. You simply assumed that you would be safe from the wrath of Mother Nature. Boy were you wrong. You kept your eyes glued to the window in your living room, wary of what you knew would happen next. Before you could relax, a flash of light bombarded the sky in a silent streak of electricity. You wished you could have prepared for this. You weren't one to be scared of thunderstorms, but being home alone didn't help your uneasiness. You clutched your phone against your thigh, wanting at least some form of communication near you. You had no clue why it is that comforted you, but it did. Sitting there in your shorts and t-shirt, you caught your lip between your teeth in an effort to calm your nerves. Your free hand gripped at the couch cushion, bracing yourself for the next roll of thunder.   
It almost felt delayed when it finally happened, but you didn't jump again. A part of you wanted to grab a blanket, but it was far too hot and sticky to bother with that. You paid no attention to your fan oscillating in the corner, a meek attempt to ventilate the space. Just then, as another flash of light overtook the sky, the lights flickered. 'Oh god please not now...', you thought, your abused lower lip still between your teeth. Of course almost immediately after the thought crossed your mind, the lights flickered out. Now cloaked in darkness, you curled into yourself, hugging your knees to your chest. You didn't know how you could be so childish, but you allowed yourself this moment of fragility. You quickly remembered your phone. There was no way you were going to sit through this, in silence, by yourself. It would be good to at least call someone. You scrolled through your contacts list, but that was only to tell yourself you weren't looking for his name. You paused once you reached it. Your gaze softenening even just reading the characters that made up his name.   
You don't know why you're hesitating. Without giving it another thought, you pressed on his name and the subsequent call button. 

"Hey what's up?"

The voice on the other line distracted you from the next roar of thunder, but you jumped nonetheless. "Minhyuk? Do you see the thunder..?", you heard his cute laugh then, which immediately put you at ease. You could only imagine how adorable he looked right now. "Technically speaking, you can't 'see' thunder", he teased, still laughing. You sighed, looking back towards the window. "I know, I know. Dork. Can you come over? It's not that I'm scared I just...I don't want to be alone", you told him, hesitating before speaking the full truth. He paused, all you heard was a few cars pass by before he spoke. "Ah okay. I understand. I'm coming over.", you smiled to yourself, excited for your boyfriend to arrive. You had seen him recently, so there was no reason for you to be so excited, but anytime you planned to see your boyfriend you were filled with childlike anticipation until the day you two met. "Ah! By the way! My um...my power's out.", you admitted, pursing your lips. "It is? Are you okay? How dark is it jagi?", you hesitated again before answering him. "It's pitch dark, Minhyukkie. To be honest, it's just a little unsettling.", he made a noise of acknowledgement, telling you he understood. "I'll walk fast. Stay safe okay? I'll see you soon.", his voice was sweet with endearment. But you couldn't miss your chance to tease him. "Technically, you can't 'see' me", you corrected him, borrowing his words from earlier. You heard him scoff, knowing he was probably shaking his head. "Valid point. Okay scratch that, I can't wait to be with you. Even if I can't see you, I can still hug you~", he said, getting all cheesy. You couldn't stifle your giggle. You both said your goodbyes over the phone, and you hung up. Of course now you'd have to wait.   
Waiting for Minhyuk felt like an eternity, all the while the darkness of your living room closing in on you. Now more than ever you missed your boyfriend's warm embrace. In reality, it wasn't long at all before you heard a definite knock on your door. You smiled to yourself as you approached your door, and smiled even bigger when you answered it. Thunder rolled as you opened the door, causing you to jump again. "Minhyuk?", you called, as you weren't able to see. You felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you and tug you into what you assumed to be your boyfriend. "That's me!", he proclaimed childishly as he nuzzled the top of your head. A faint flash of light appeared outside, causing your grip on his shirt to tighten. "Thank you for coming...", you whispered, further burying your face into him. "Of course. I can't have you being alone in a power outage! What if someone broke in? I want to protect you.", he whispered this as he kissed the top of your head, something he did often. "Thank you~", you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Even in the dark, you could see his hand fly up to his cheek where you kissed him. It didn't matter how long you had been together, he still did that. It was as if he was in disbelief that you had kissed him. Or perhaps he wanted to savor the feeling of it, and thought he could preserve your kiss with his hand.   
You shook him back to reality by tugging on his arm. "Do you want to move to my couch?", you didn't need an answer to know. You could sense how eager he was to cuddle with you. His boyish antics never fail to make you smile.   
Sitting on the couch, he thrust his arms out welcomingly. You knew he was smiling.  
"Y/N~", he cried, sounding almost like a puppy. You obliged of course, sitting next to him so that your legs rested in his lap and your head laid against his shoulder. You giggled and he squeezed you tightly. "I missed you~", you could hear the pout in his voice, and you could also hear his heartbeat. The slightly irregular beats calmed you, despite your dorky boyfriend peppering kisses all over your face. His kisses slowed eventually, resting finally on your lips. Your hand dove into his hair as he pulled you closer. You melted away in that moment. Despite being entirely in darkness and the storm raging outside, you felt like you were floating. Only Minhyuk could do this to you.   
He pressed two more soft kisses to your lips before pulling away and leaned down again to put his forehead to yours. "I love you.", those words always made your heart flutter, no matter how many times he said them. Nothing could be better than this moment. "I love you more.", you retorted, resting a hand against his chest. "Don't start this with me. It'll end in a tie and you know it.", he replied quickly, pulling you closer by your waist. He felt so warm. Although it was ridiculously hot, especially now without your fan, the stickiness of the room didn't seem to bother you anymore. You cupped his cheek, looking up at him adoringly. "Hey. Stop staring at me.", he said, sounding amused. "Hypocrite. You're looking at me too. I can tell.", your laughter drowned out the next roar of the skies. After calming down, you sighed in false exasperation. "I'm so in love with you, Minhyuk...", you pressed your head to his shoulder, sighing but also jumping as more thunder roared overhead. You felt Minhyuk's arms tighten around you. "Y/N...", your name left his lips in a far less playful manner than earlier. He sounded more protective and loving. You reveled in this. You never wanted to give this up, you just wanted to feel this way forever.   
Minhyuk played with your hair as you nuzzled his neck, the storm forgotten by both of you. To you two, it didn't feel like long before the lights came back on. "Oh it's working again.", you mused, sitting up slightly. Minhyuk half smiled at you, ruffling your hair. You returned his smile, leaning forward to peck his lips. "You hungry, jagiya? If you are I can make something.", he offered, looking hopeful. You admired his cute smile for a moment before answering. "Minhyukkie, are you just saying that because you're hungry?", he giggled then, "Maybe~". You smiled at his cute giggle. You swore there was nothing in this world more adorable than this boy in front of you. No one could convince you otherwise. Lifting you off of his lap, he took your hand and got up, leading you to the kitchen.   
Of course while he was cooking you settled your arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. You could smell whatever he was cooking, and you knew he had at least some idea of what he was doing. You pressed light kisses to his back and shoulders as he worked, eliciting the occasional chuckle. You were more than content with Minhyuk by your side. You were thankful for having such a sweet and protective boyfriend. Though you had some idea, Minhyuk was just as grateful for you. He treasured you for your kindness and love. You both listened to each other after your harder days, and he always texted you when he got home to assure you he was safe. He was very aware of how much you loved him, and he loved you just as much. He placed a hand over yours, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling of your arms around him. "Y/N...", he murmured, turning to face you as whatever he had made sat on the stovetop. You looked up at him, offering a sweet smile as proof you were listening to what he was about to say. He returned your smile, cupping your cheek. "I love you.", he resolved, looking at you with adoration. You felt your cheeks warm under his gaze, placing a hand over his as he had done moments ago. "I love you, too.", you replied, allowing yourself to get lost in his dark brown eyes. His thumb swept across your cheek lovingly and his other hand found your waist as your lips met. You melted into him once again. You wrapped your arms around his neck, stepping closer to him. His kisses were soft yet passionate, a showcase of all his love for you. You continued kissing him even as another roll of thunder sounded above. Despite the storm being the very reason Minhyuk was here in the first place, his arrival made the loud thunder long forgotten.


End file.
